


Land Of 18 Souls

by DestructiveWolfpack



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Other, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestructiveWolfpack/pseuds/DestructiveWolfpack
Summary: For every problem there is a solution, and for each solution... another problem. The only way to survive the ideals of everyone is to set aside and weed out the ones that try to ruin others. It's easier said then done, because no one knows who is behind the scenes. Tensions are high, and ties will be cut to stay level. Rated A for Adult, Blood, Gore, possible sex scenes eventually.





	1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

Aright, things are going to be set off at a lightning pace so please bare with me. This is going to be a rated A for adult sort of fanfic, there will be…

blood,gore,possible sex (not decided), and the psychological discussions of some characters. Viewer discretion is advised…

Regardless, this is going to be a very unusual project for me in the first place, all bipedal pokemon, all floating or unique pokemon with no arms or legs will remain the same, only quadrupeds will be anthropomorphic (Human Like). They will still have the pokemon characteristics that they had before, but they will be on two legs… go figure.

This fanfiction will be a mix of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon (The way the team works), Pokken (The way the characters will probably actually fight), and RPKingdom (Which is a Kingdom domination roleplay in PS roleplay room. R.i.p. lmao. Anyway, it's the first to conquer all the others. Morals are in this version though. Go figure.)

Lastly, if you don't like character development… this is not the fanfic for you. There will be overpowered characters with monsterous flaws, and there will probably be relationships along the way to showcase the flaws of each character even more. I'm going to try to make them think like a real person would. Not like, ''Fucking dude, lets make this OC a Mary Sue! OP as fucking hell and he will destroy everything!'' Yeah… no. I'm not going to do something to someone's insane offense, without giving them a shit defense first.

For example; let's take a shuckle. Yeah, shuckles defense is already monstrous, but imagine if an individual from the species found a way to make his defense far surpass everyone around him. Awesome! There are drawbacks to this though, a character who spiked in one stat will have a reduction in another, it's just how equivalent exchange works.

So no. We won't have a Mary Sue, Legendaries are the 'strongest for a reason' as they are the leaders of the kingdom… and now for the grand unveil. Time to begin!

* * *

_Location: Unknown_

''Are the preparations checked?'' A deep voiced male said, sounding a bit interested judging by the tone.

''No, we are having issues discovering a way to spice up this years festivities.'' Another male figure said alongside the first. His voice was rather soft, but you could tell he really didn't care to try harder.

''Hmm… well we could do more entrees this year.'' He stopped for a moment, then continued. ''I'm thinking instead of the normal five, we do ten.'' A grin wiped across the dark figures face. ''I personally think the people would pay more to see their tributes get slaughtered in the arena in the false hope that they bring 'glory'.'' The male then proceeded to cackle maniacally before calming down and continuing once more. ''Let's see… ten from each type group, and we will have eliminations until there is only one left from each kingdom. I think that would be a splendid plan! Am I right Shiki?''

The other pokemon now known as Shiki then looked at his co-worker grinning widely. ''I think this will work! Let me throw it by the boss and see what he says…'' He then started to walk off before turning with a dark smile of his own towards the other male. ''Haze, you better have that mutt of a son of your's participate. I know how so dearly you 'love' him so.'' He then laughed much to the same accord as Haze before.

Haze was actually amused by this ''I'll make sure that runt participates… he has my genes after all.'' He frowned and pondered for a second. ''I may dislike him greatly and his slut of a mother… but he has potential. We will see if he can actually awaken the power that I know he has.'' He then gave a smirk towards Shiki. ''Besides, if he can't, I'll murder the kid myself if he knows what's good for the Kingdom…''

Shiki wasn't surprised by the other males reaction, but was pleased with the results of the question. ''Splendid! I look forward to the torture that follows soon!'' He then merrily left the facilities main room leaving Haze alone.

The white furred pokemon heard the door shut behind Shiki. He wasn't as normally placid as he usually was. ''There will be repercussions for this kid… just gotta survive 1 year.'' He then walked out of the room following in pursuit of Shiki.

* * *

_Fira:The Kingdom Always On Fire_

_Time: Afternoon_

_Area:Queen's Residence_

''This...is...insane!'' a very loud female voice bellowed. ''How can that maniacal madman do this to my people! We already agreed on 5 different members of our kingdom to represent… and that's not good enough?!'' Her white fur started to grow a fierce flame, it probably wasn't wise to trigger any more circumstances around the hot-headed queen. ''Trent! Come here!'' The queen shouted across the room.

A rather gigantic creature walked in the room. He had to be around 7 feet tall and had the muscle mass to crush someone's skull in easily. His whole body was adorned by rippling red and silver armor that seemed to lace his whole body, making him look like he was made of the armor himself. His face was rather handsome as well, and underneath that armor… he was a purebred arcanine. ''My queen, you called for my assistance?'' He said short and curtly.

The queen stood up from her throne, her figure was now made to show a reshiram, a legendary pokemon feared above all else. She walked forward towards the knight in shining armor, stopping just short of him and gave a very serious glare. ''We are going to have to add to our arsenal a few more troops this year.'' It was obvious she was still irritated after stating the last comment. ''We aren't going to lose, and this time around… I'll make sure that this fight is going to be spectacular.'' A look of determination was in her eyes. ''10 troops or 5, it just adds to our chances, and I guarantee you this year that the Dark or Normal kingdom stands no chance this time.''

The formal arcanine was confused. ''My lady, what do you propose we do to stand a better chance?''

The queen smirked as if she knew the answer immediately. ''Well, we raise the Ashen Ones, and the leader of it will the the daughter of the greatest breed of fire types to ever live.'' She paused for a few seconds, knowing this was going to be a huge risk. ''We will send the daughter of Aurick Venveil.''

The arcanine was in turn shocked by this conclusion. ''My lady, are you sure this is a good idea?'' He knew this was the last bloodline of the legendary arcanine that used to lead the defense battalion. ''If she… you know… dies. What do we even do?'' The giant soldier was worried beyond belief at this point, but the queen was still solid as steel.

''Don't worry Mr. Albrand, I have plans no matter what depending on the situation.'' She turned around, and began to look out the window into the vast expanse that is Fira. She proceeded to speak after a few more seconds of silence. She didn't turn around though. ''You are dismissed. You will begin training her if your life depended on it, and I already know who the other 9 warriors will be.''

He nodded, and without a word the clanking sound from the arcanine could be heard signaling that he had begun to walk away, and after a few seconds the door was heard closing.

''Deary me, Ashlyne… what your father would think of my crazy plan.'' She smiled to herself as she was lost in her thoughts. ''He would also be proud that you had such a honorable role considering you are our last hope from the recklessness that is going among in the world…''

* * *

_Yamishiro: The Kingdom Drenched In Darkness_

_Time:Night_

_Area:The Lords Hide_

The lord of darkness was residing in his den, contemplating the situation at hand. He could, A… create a 10 person army that would be able to destroy the rest of the competition easily. Or B… do nothing at all, cause it seems like the easier thing to do. ''Gosh… so many damn situations, so little time…'' He looked at the room around him. ''Yeah… I'll go back to sleep.'' He then proceeded to nod off before a rather fierce hand slap went across his face.

''So, is this how our king is supposed to act?'' The aggressor said towards the dark master in general. Her voice was thick, very thick. Her body was shapely and had ample curves covering her body making her a very attractive individual. Her bust was kind of small, and her flowing red hair was stunning. It was adorned with a piece of turquoise at the bottom.

The King wasn't amused. Honestly, I would say he wasn't happy in the slightest. ''Can you just let me have a simple fucking day? We will obliterate the competition anyway… it's not like anyone is going to stop us.''

The zoroark wasn't amused. ''Darius, you know just as well as me that something is up! I don't have to be a damn psychic type to know the future and what might unfold if we lose!'' She roared at the male ruler.

The pure dark type sat up and glared at the female beauty. ''Fine Azrin!'' The normally lazy darkrai collected himself and hovered over to the other character in the room. ''What do you propose we do then.''

She was stumped. Even though she was referred to as the strongest of the dark tier, the chances of her winning again for a second year were slim. Gonzo won last year with normal, and the chances of her walking out alive again are even more minute... he almost ripped her in half literally. ''We are going to need another representative for dark.'' She then came up with an idea so brilliant it had to work, but the question was how to pull it off. ''I think I know who may have potential, it's going to be hard finding him though…''

Darius was actually surprised that she said that there may be another mon in the same kingdom with more potential. He wanted an answer as quickly as possible but the desperation was emanate in his voice.. ''Tell me! I need to know!''

The zoroark just sighed softly but knew that this was a shot in the dark. ''We got to find the lost Accelsius kid. I-I don't know where he may be… but if he is alive, that's our only hope.''

The dark lord was actually unresponsive for a second as if he knew something. ''...'' He then looked at the female sharply and then said. ''You are talking about Eclipse aren't you?''

She gasped at that much knowledge to the situation. ''How did you know his name?'' She was noticeably uneasy.

The darkrai then muttered just audibly to the busty creature. ''He's alive on the streets as we speak… I need you to go out and find him.'' He got unusually serious as of lately and then said one last set of words. ''I'll round up the rest of the troops for this, I'll make sure dark comes out victorious again this year. Just do me a favor Azrin…''

The zoroark just simply looked at him with a curious face.

The darkrai then continued. ''Make sure that kid doesn't fall into the wrong hands, and be careful… rumor has it that he is a silent killer of sorts. Be on your guard.''

She wasn't nervous in the slightest. ''Fine sir, but don't expect him to come back alive or conscious.'' She said half mockingly knowing that Darius is a joke to her. He's never shown any form of power as he has never seen the need.

The Darkrai rolled his eyes and then waved his hand, signaling for her to leave his lair. She complied and the night ended from the time forward, day would bring in a new set of challenges.

* * *

**Well that will be chapter one! Alright, I know what your thinking… what the fuck is this garbage. Cliche af my boi, time for the next story to wank it off to. Now let's stop for a second and realize that we are going to have the perspective from all 16 kingdoms, and honestly you can root for anyone you want. I'm just showcasing the main characters (as there will be 5-10) of the story so I want to believe that everything I'm doing so far is for a purpose. Reshiram, (Name is not disclosed yet.) rules with an iron fist but is fair and increasingly intelligent which is unusual for the queen of a kingdom. Darius on the other hand is actually very lazy,(obvious as hell) and doesn't seem to want to fight for himself. Trent and Azrin will play huge roles in the story as time goes on, don't worry. They will both be representing the kingdoms to their own respect.**

**Till Next Chapter!**

**Eclipse, out.**


	2. Seeking and Not Getting Destroyed

Chapter 2: Seeking And Not Getting Destroyed

* * *

**Alright! Back to the bullshit no one ever asked for! We shall begin chapter dos. Not sure if that's the right way to spell it… but fuck it. I'm your host, Eclipse, and we will be introducing our first fight scene in this chapter. *cheers and applause follow***

**Alright, now just realize that this may be a little gory to most but as tradition states… I give a good experience to the readers. Holding back on any situation no matter the point you are trying to portray is just a cop-out, so let's not do that okay?**

**Other details to mention, keep in mind that I may not be the best writer in the world, but criticism is much appreciated as long as it's not overly harsh to begin with. If you think my grammar sucks, that's perfectly fine. If you think my dialogue needs work, it probably does lol. Lastly, if you think I misuse … and pauses way too often, Well… that's just my style of writing.**

**Enjoy and lets begin.**

* * *

_City:Yamishiro_

_Time:Mid-Night_

_Location:The suburbs of an unknown district_

Sounds could be hear approaching from far away as if someone was running at a supersonic pace. The sound easily broke the tension in the air that was diluted by the presence of another being. The figure was running in pursuit of something, but that 'something' was a horrifying presence all on it's own.

''Stop running! I will put you in a bodybag if I have to!'' The figure chasing after the shadow was none other then Azrin Liakos. The strongest dark had to offer at the moment, and it was odd to see that she was struggling with this 'target' in mind. She knew who it was though, and she would run to the ends of the planet if it meant catching this scumbag she was told to find all too well.

The target being hunted was Eclipse Accelsius. The silent murderer that could possibly change the tides in the wake of the new arena battles, even though no one knew anything about his mental state. He was unusually fast for a pokemon that no one even knew about too much. Most that say they've saw him, don't live long enough to give the details… so she was actually pretty excited to see the results of a monster first-hand.

The chase prolonged even farther than she could imagine though, it was 20 solid minutes of running and jumping on top of buildings while hoping that she didn't get caught by Darius' higher authorities. This situation was illegal but it needed to be on lock and key, and if anyone knew the actual situation… mass panic would erupt.

''I got to find a way to trap him…'' She thought quickly, making sure to target her surroundings while in hot pursuit. She spotted a dark alley ahead in one of the abandoned districts.'Deddo'. It's name seemed familiar but she never recalled it even once. The idea of something like this lying underneath everyone while the days and nights went by normally was eerie in a sense. The nerves needed to be pushed aside though, and she needed to make a move. She really didn't care about the crossfire at this point.

''Night Daze!'' She roared as a monsterous pulse of darkness that shocked the area around them till it stopped a good 20 feet away from her. The figure tried to dodge the blast but was ultimately too slow and was caught in the crossfire. He spat out blood as a result as black shock patterns covered his body. The zoroark wasn't amused as she walked closer to the killer. He was clothed from head to toe in a thin cloth, no skin or fur was showing. The only thing that might of been a dead giveaway to what he was, was his eyes. A sickly dark red. ''Such a pathetic kid. You have endurance, but honestly… you can't take a hit worth a damn. What a pity.'' As the zoroark reached for the wounded creature, the killer did something that shocked the life out of her.

''Night Slash!'' was the only thing that was heard from right underneath her, a blazing trail of blood followed suit, grazing from her midsection all the way up to her neck. Pain setting in right away. ''I'm not a tool to anyone, I will obliterate all that oppose me!'' His voice was rather deep, and it was shocking that was the only thing that the male said before beginning his frontal assault. He quickly fired a barrage of quick punches, all of them either hitting the ground with a loud thud, or being deafened by hitting the female's body. She managed to kick him square in the chest, sending him back flying a few feet.

Azrin had to recover quickly, Eclipse probably of murdered her on the spot if given the opportunity to, and from what she has seen he is fast, incredibly fast for someone his size. She was guessing around 5'7. Most pokemon shouldn't be able to do that, but here is a pokemon able to keep up with her or outrun her easily.

''I guess I'm not going to be able to hold back after a hit like that…'' she said as blood continued to drop off her curvy body. ''Take this!'' She breathed in deeply and then exhaled flames. ''Flamethrower!'' She then flared out layers upon layers of fire from her mouth covering the male very quickly, it was obvious that both recipients were tired and trading blows at this point. When the flames ended, Azrin was shocked to see the attacker not in the flames burning alive. She could hear a crackling sound moving through an alleyway, and to her that was a good sign that she didn't miss entirely, but that good sign was about to change.

''Swords Dance...'' was heard in the distance and before she could even react, the ground seemingly exploded right beneath her. The attackers coverings were all burnt off revealing a absol with a nonchalant face and burnt white fur. He really was seeming like he really didn't care about the situation. She dodged it with ease, before getting hit with several pieces of shrapnel from the concrete below giving her minor cuts and bruises. Before she could put up another fighting stance, he raised up his left arm and fired down at her again with his hand consumed in a pink hue. This time the attack was monstrous. ''Play Rough.''

As the attack landed, an enormous explosion was shockwaved into different areas rebounding off buildings as windows exploded. Azrin knew she was outmatched for once. Her left side was ripped open from the concrete hitting her yet again in much bigger chunks. The bottom of her left rib was showing slightly and while she may not of broken one, they were bruised in more than a few places. Blood was now pouring out, she needed a way out quickly as the pain was setting in, but she couldn't move much. Her body laid limp on the ground as she tried desperately to get away. The absol came over and placed a foot on her chest, ready to end her misery. ''Any last words?'' He said in a monotone voice, his attitude wasn't remorseful or caring in the slightest. If anything, he obviously loved the hunt of another victim, and was mocking her in a sense.

She smirked. ''Just three…'' She then took another breath much to the absol's empty confusion. ''Awakening.'' She threw the absol back from the force emitted from her body. The absol got up slowly and looked at her, she was at least a foot taller and gotten a bit skinnier while her fur got a bit longer. Her hair went from her waist originally to her ankles at a slight bend, and her beauty was exemplified by being slightly blood on her body immediately dried up even with her left side being as torn up as it is. Her voice went slightly lower and grew a hollow sound to it. She then shouted another phrase towards the male. ''You are beginning to test my patience!''

The absol punched the air much like a boxer would thinking that was where she was at. She disappeared quickly from view and stated bluntly not phased in the slightest. You aren't exactly my hardest opponent, but I'll see how long you can last.''

The absol then rushed towards the zoroark who was in the distance, before jumping in the air and raising his left arm once again. ''Play Rough.'' His fist came down with a flurry of pink about to rain upon the female again but, it was stopped dead in its tracks. Beneath him while he was mid-air, Azrin was holding his left arm with one hand with relative ease.

She smirked with her signature red laced smile before saying to the absol. ''Any last words?'' It was her turn to mock the white furred beast. The creature didn't reply so the zoroark made one of her own. ''Punishment!'' She hit the absol in the left arm with one of her own that looked exactly like a scythe. If she didn't hold back as much as she did, it was obvious the attack would have killed him. There was now an arm that laid down on the ground with another gash in the side of the absol. His face remained blank though even when he surveyed the damage. He looked at her with his normally straight lined face now turn into a smile. Eclipse then passed out and collapsed beside her.

She sighed and looked at her side again. Even though the mega form help out a lot. It didn't do too much for the huge gash on her body as well. She glanced at the white furred pokemon that was motionless on the ground.

''Damn kid has potential, hopefully I didn't ruin it.'' She looked at the time on her pokenav. ''I better get back before Darius knows what's happened...'' Azrin then picked up the wounded absol and his severed arm, then continued to walk back to the hospital still in her mega form.

* * *

_City: Aquarius_

_Time:Daybreak_

_Location: The Great Sea Basin's Arena_

Waves the size of tsunami's came and forcefully crashed down in the domain of the great sea king with great accuracy. Most do not know the great power he actually possess'. The blue aura could be felt around the area, pulsing like a heartbeat that quakes into the very soul of all that reside in it. In the middle of the arena, looked like two giant rings to each side of the center, with one large oval one that covering directly in the middle, all of them glowing with each pulsation of aura. Around the arena were 8 different guards, all patient and waiting for orders to be said.

The creature that resided within it was the lord of water, and he deserved the title for more then one reason. He single handedly brought up all the oceans and with it, came life in them. That life is the reason why he is the water lord, Kyogre. The pokemon spoken about in legends, and now resides dormant but constantly awake in the arena.

The news spread quickly to him, 10 participants instead of 5 wouldn't be an issue. The problem laid with why. This was a pressing concern to even him, and he was known to be the most level headed out of all 18 leaders of the kingdoms. Something had to be done discreetly. He stopped his aura pulse and seeked out a certain guard.

''Azevado, I have a order for you. I would like you to check for any details that you may find. I will have one of our scientist fit you with a tracker.'' The kyogre's voice was surprisingly quiet, yet bold and demanding. ''I see to it that there is something going on in each kingdom that I don't know about yet. Please go investigate each kingdom and report back to me whenever you can.'' The kyogre was to the point, and he thought in his mind without a doubt, this floatzel was the best he could find.

Jetto Azevado, a shiny floatzel of a bright hue of yellow was remarked to be the fastest and most discreet member of the whole water army. For a floatzel, he wasn't lanky. He was actually built better than even some blastoise, but regardless… he was the man for the job. ''Sir, I won't let you down.'' He said in an obedient tone. ''I will begin my search with dark, they have always felt… uneasy with me.'' He said a bit absentmindedly.

The giant beast let the last comment slide. ''Fair enough, I await your reports Azevado.'' The kyogre then turned his whole body in the water to face the floatzel on the surface before speaking once again. ''Do not disappoint me, I would lose an invaluable member.''

The floatzel nodded once more before jetting off in the water like a torpedo. The risks were high, but the rewards were even higher… and that was all that mattered to the muscular floatzel at this point.

The giant blue sea basin then looked at the remaining 7 guards. ''Well, it looks like we go back to training. Alpha team; Pulsar, Cespedes, and Judge.'' The kyogre glanced at all three teammates. A starmie named Pulsar A, a Blastoise named Tsunami Cespedes, and a Swampert named Maverick Judge. The three of them were the top of their classes in every single category according to type. Pulsar was technically the fastest and most lethal of all the contestants, but there were several reasons not to send it to spy. ''The three of you will begin training again to lead the packs on how to perform in the upcoming kingdom arena battles. Please do not disappoint as well.'' The giant pokemon stopped for a second, before continuing towards the remaining 4 guards. ''The rest of you, please host an at ground tournament for Aquarius. We need two more entrees in this years fight and I will not take slackers as our fighters…'' The sea basin finished before the remaining guards all hailed 'yes sir' before swimming off to their destinations.

The kyogre was now alone and he usually preferred it that way. ''Back to meditating…'' The blue creature mumbled before the pulsing was now audible again. Consistent and never ending…

* * *

**And that will be chapter 2! I'm sorry for only putting out 2k word chapters at a time, you gotta realize that I'm trying to move the plot slowly and give the perspective to people without mindfucking every single person each chapter. So I put in a few names so let's go over them…**

**Azrin makes an appearance again and her true power is shown when pushed to her limits, the gruesome reality though is that Eclipse may have lost an arm permanently, so that poses an issue to say if he is still useful. Eclipse also was now debued, and lets just say… his character was on point. He's a ruthless, unstoppable killing machine and that's the way I wanted him portrayed.**

**I am going to make Eclipse play a bigger role then most, it's obvious due to his character and he was able to take on Azrin in her normal stat with no issue, but was honestly obliterated like a joke when she went mega.**

**That's another thing, some pokemon that don't have mega forms will receive them as they do see fit to deserve. Sorry, not sorry game freak. You done fucked up recently with sun and moon lol. Anyway, besides that point, yes Azrin can mega evolve and that is why she is as feared as she is. That zoroark isn't the top spot without reason and she showed it pretty damn clearly.**

**Now… other characters. Gonzo will be talked about in another chapter as some people may be curious to how he won last year in the tournament. Flashbacks will be shown. He is still going to be a monsterous threat to everyone in the tournament, he did win last year and if Azrin could do that, that easily… imagine what this dude could do. The only thing I disclosed was that he was from the normal kingdom, you can take that however you want.**

**Anyway… that's not the point. Most people are going to be wondering about Pulsar A, which it's last name will be explained. And yes, it's an it. No gender. Pulsar is going to be the top spot for water even though it's more or less… bionic. I will explain it in the story as we go, water is not done yet with the explaining. Fire is probably not going to be continued for a while either considering… training. That's not very entertaining is it?**

**Don't worry though, Ashlyne will be more known about as well as time goes on. She is another reason why fire is relying on one master weapon just like dark is trying to. Eclipse is just a bit more challenging to work with.**

**Tsunami Cespedes will be shown a 'bit' more often. He's more or less just a follower along with Maverick Judge. They are both incredibly strong though, but that is self implied as they are the 8 guardsmen. Go figure.**

**Aquarius will be hosting an arena battle of their own too… which makes water one of the most interesting types to come back to honestly, as I would love to write it out for everyone, opposed to just saying the two winners. That is no fun.**

**The real star of that chapter was the kyogre (no name disclosed but that description was A-OK) and Jetto Azevado. Jetto is going to be a very outgoing character and will definitely be playing a much larger role in the story in the future.**

**As usual… rate, comment, give criticism, favorite and I will see you in chapter 3. The battles will not end and the confrontations will be 'lit' my bro.**

**Eclipse, out.**


	3. Bios Currently

_Bio's Currently_

**Alright, so for the most part. I do agree that I forgot to simplify things without trying to mindfuck most of the users that are reading this.**

**Now, I'm going to give a lowdown on all of the characters mentioned up to this point, and giving a not so brief explanation on every single one of them…**

**I came up with this idea due to the fact that I had some fair criticism that praised the story greatly, but the story felt like it jumped all over the place at the same time. Which is fair. The other thing was that we needed to find a way to make the characters rememberable… so let's do just that!**

**Also… one more thing. Remember this is set in a more 'modern' society in some of the kingdom's due to how others are raised, and how trades on export and import go. Now, back to the task at hand...**

* * *

**Trent Albrand:** Trent Albrand is an male arcanine known as the 'Flaming Pledge' of the fire kingdom due to his loyalty and usual lack of fear. He is currently #3 in the standings of placement along the 10, also known as the Queen's right hand.

He is 22 years old, 7 foot, 1 inch, and 282 pounds. His coloration is normal. His body size is enormous, and he is referred to as one of the most handsome arcanine in the kingdom despite being the most intimidating one as well.

Trent is bold, and is very charismatic to all of his teammates. He is social to each of them at the same time, never taking out his anger out on anyone but himself or the enemy.

Possessing unrivaled strength, it is his strong suit and is showcased during the many battles he has had. He is capable of punching through solid stone and can easily take a strike as hard as he throws.

His special ability is his awakening, but unlike most that allow themselves to go into a mega form, he controls the power of flare blitz and fuses it with his body momentarily. He can last 5 minutes under light load, but only 1 minute max when pressing his limits. The recoil after it is used can/will hurt the user very easily. Especially if the user is hit hard in the battle where it is controlled.

He currently teaches Ashlyne Venveil, and aims to make her someone who will easily surpass him.

* * *

 **Aurick Venveil:** Aurick Venveil is an male arcanine known as the 'Bleeding Fire' of the fire kingdom, due to his absolute destruction he left in the wake of every battle. He has the title out of all kingdoms for the most wins for an individual… which would be 12 in the yearly games. He is deceased due to unknown reasons that have not surfaced yet, and his mysterious death still has a lot of people wondering. He was essentially the leader of the fire kingdom in the hearts of most.

At the time of his death, he was 36 years old, 6 foot, 8 inches and 212 pounds. His complexion is normal. He was a relatively built pokemon for an arcanine, especially by expected standards. He was the topic of much discussion - pokemon women swooned over him despite the fact that he has had a mate for 12 of those 36 years.

Aurick was a leader, in the times where Queen Reshiram couldn't do much - he would step up and confront the task at hand quickly and efficiently. He would never abandon a fellow teammate or leave any soldiers behind.

His battle tactics were beyond incredible. He could analyze any situation and punish opponents for making a false step or move that would play right into his hands. His strength was also top notch, and he could easily shatter bone with a single punch.

His special ability is actually relatively unknown for some odd reason. Aurick never had to once awaken to defeat any enemy that he faced in the arena. His true power would probably be terrifying though, considering the fact that he has dropped and actually killed quite a few enemies that have awakened in the arena. A lot of people actually speculate that his awakening is a lot like Trent's, but others think he is strong enough to attempt mega evolution and be the first to.

His daughter is Ashlyne Venveil, the one who is said to be ' The Born Of The Ashen'. It's fitting in a sense, considering she might have what it takes to fulfil a legacy.

* * *

 **Ashlyne Venveil:** Ashlyne Venveil is an Female Arcanine known as 'The Born Of The Ashen' in the fire kingdom due to the fact that she is the only born child of Aurick Venveil, the legendary arcanine. She has currently never been entered in any year for an yearly arena battle… so her rank will remain unknown.

She is currently 18 years old, 6 foot, 4 inches and 161 pounds. Her coloration is normal. She is a relatively skinny specimen for an arcanine, but she is referred to as the creation of a goddess with her round and ample body, but don't let looks deceive you.

Ashlyne is expected to be the female version of what Aurick was, but in some regards most think it's not possible considering that she's a female. Sexism aside, she has already shown traits that she would make a fantastic leader due to her fearless persona and willpower. What is to be expected is great from the queen's point of view, but it may be the last hope.

Her battle tactics are fast and whip like in motion, using her legs and arms in unison. She has already shown that she is a much better fighter in most aspects then Trent actually is, and it shows through. Her only problem is that she doesn't hit hard enough, so she must learn to do so if she wishes to survive.

Her special ability is much to the same as Trent's, and it is actually pretty incredible to see that she could master something so complex in the matter of 3 weeks. Her duration is nowhere near as long as Trent's, but her movements are the reason why she becomes a walking nightmare when she actually shines through with it, showing what she is capable of. Her max duration is 2 minutes, but under max load, she can last only about 30 seconds at most if she doesn't get hit. If she is capable of doing this power move this quickly, what else can she achieve?

Her Father is Aurick Venveil, and her mentor is Trent Albrand. She might be what the kingdom of Fira was aiming for.

* * *

 **Azrin Laikos:**  Azrin Laikos is an female zoroark known as the 'death march'' in her kingdom due to the fact of how many lives she has taken in the arena. She holds the record for the most casualties, even to the point to where the Psychic Kingdom banned her from all entree, considering her a lethal threat to the kingdom. She is currently #1 out of the top 10 in the dark kingdom, and the position is easily justified. She is Darius' right hand.

Azrin is currently 23 years old, 6 foot, 0 inches, and 144 pounds. Her coloration is normal. She is very skinny and a interesting character when it comes to fighting. She is referred as dark's golden girl at the same time, being shown in several magazines, as a lewd figure in the culture all around the world. She doesn't seem to care in any activity she participates in, as she loves the drama and mischievous actions that follow suit.

Regardless of her showing off herself in a sexual way, she doesn't throw around her weight without knowing what to do for the lord of the kingdom, Darius. He is the only person she would answer too and if an order is issued out, she will pursue the order without question with lethal efficiency. Figuratively and literally.

Her battle tactics are very strength based. She is fast on foot but slow when using anyform of attack when she is not using her awakened form. Regardless, her destructive power is pretty daunting considering the fact that she specializes in the attack that made her infamous, which would be punishment. The attack is not well known about anymore, it she usually uses it as her finisher due to the fact that is slices the enemy in half… on average.

Her special ability, or the awakening, is her 'Mega-Form'.Her body undergoes a huge strain that allows her to seal her wounds immediately from the force of her awakened state, but it also makes her a wickedly fast individual as seen from the Eclipse vs Azrin fight. She does awaken an attack as well which is unusual for most when they mega evolve, because it usually pertains to stats. She is then able to form her arm into a purple blade and use punishment. The female zoroark has ended more than half of her fights with this move alone. Azrin is also capable of holding this form for several hours without much effort. The problem lies with the fact that she can only hold it for 5 minutes under insane load, or using punishment which is her strongest move besides night daze.

She is supposed to be the current mentor of Eclipse Accelsius, but he is currently gravely wounded because of the most recent fight with her. The story, will unveil the result as time goes on.

* * *

 **Darius:**  Darius is a male Darkrai that is known as ''The Void''. His name was given to him by his adversaries, the legendary pokemon that run the other kingdoms. All that is known about him is that he has the power to lull pokemon to sleep and give endless dreams. Nightmarish or not. He has not fought in the arena during the lifetime of any of the recipients today. He is the leader and 'founder' of Yamishiro. His timeline is endless.

Darius' age is unknown, his torso from the waist up is 4 feet,11 coloration is normal for what is expected. He has the ability to sprout shadow like legs, that resemble stilts in a sense, to enable him to walk if he does wish to. It extends his height to 6 feet, 4 inches. He does not show his face to many pokemon very often, and most would see his appearance as terrifying, but behind the scenes he is always working.

He is seen as a very lazy individual. Azrin would be his right hand that carries out every single plan that would leave the palace. So he almost never leaves as he doesn't need to concern himself with all the physical confrontations of the world currently. He lets everyone else do the dirty work.

His battle tactics are largely unknown unless you met someone from his time like Giratina. So for the most part, I can't spoil anything for now about him. Sorry.

His special ability is world renown though, which is known as the dimensional void. He can slip in a different plane of existence through dreams, and come back through at any given point in time. Problem with this is exist because the enemy needs to be hit by at least one dark void. Secondly, Darius needs time to set up his attack unlike giratina which has complete control over a dimensional plane.

Not much is known about his past, he plans to keep it that way.

* * *

 **Eclipse Accelsius:** Eclipse Accelsius is a male absol known as the silent murderer of the dark kingdom, considering he was the only pokemon ever to be off the radar with a 30 headcount. His mental state is at question most of the time because he rarely talks.

Eclipse is 19 years old, 5 feet, 9 inches, and is 189 pounds. His coloration is normal. His abilities are largely unknown, but it is known that he knows how to use a fairy type move known as 'play rough'. Which is a forbidden move in the dark kingdom. His appearance is what you would expect of a normal absol, except that he always has a straight line face or a slight frown. Never expressing emotion once. He is actually well in shape, terrifyingly so for an absol.

He is seen as a very active individual unsurprisingly. He has been seen to not show remorse and is quite the terrifying killer. His disposition on life is quite unknown, so no one knows for certain what he is thinking.

His battle tactics are a seek and destroy sort of deal. He is immensely strong, but is basically what most would call, a glass cannon. This is shown very well in the Azrin fight, when he actually overpowered her, but coughed up blood when hit by a simple night daze. His speed is beyond what is normal for a absol, and it's gotten to the point to where he countered Azrin with speed alone.

His special ability is largely unknown as it is not known if he even has one. Most would speculate that it would be a mega evolution though.

The plot is still being brought forward, so we will see his fate in the future and see if Azrin will raise him as a warrior.

* * *

 **Gonzo McVay:** Gonzo Mcvay is a unknown male pokemon in the story, also known as the ''Eternal Slaughterhouse'' due to the fact he never seems to tire of crushing those beneath him in his kingdom. He is not the brightest, so he lets his brawn do all the talking. He is the current champion of the yearly arena battles. He is #1 out of 10 in his kingdom in normal.

Gonzo is 39 years old, 8 feet, 7 inches, and 673 pounds. His coloration is patchy due to the scars he has received over his lifetime. His physic is rather large, having a large stomach as well to boot. He is very cocky, and most despise him because of it... even his own teammates.

He is rather lazy, which is another cause for concern with how strong he actually is. In most of the other arena battles, he is usually shown as a worthy fighter… but not the strongest of the bunch. His power had gone up to cautious levels, him even being able to rip pokemon in half easily more than once.

His battle style is more aggressive than most. He throws no caution to the wind, and shows it by 'bum rushing' into his opponents until they die, or they are put into submission. His strength is probably the most concerning out of all contestants. Knowing that fact is the reason why Azrin is so terrified of him, and lets be honest, she is as fearless as they come.

His special ability is non-existent. He relies on brute force to get everything done.

With the plot being brought forward, we really get to see how much of a monster Gonzo really is.

* * *

 **Jetto Azevado:** Jetto Azevado is a male floatzel known as the 'Jet Turbine' due to his raw speed for a non-animatronic pokemon. His speed is usually unmatched, and is the current scout for the great sea basin pokemon, kyogre. He is currently #4 in his kingdom of water.

Jetto is 19 years old, 5 feet, 2 inches, and 158 pounds. His coloration is what makes him unique. He is a bright coloration of a golden yellow that gleams off his body. In short, he is a shiny pokemon. He was very buff for a floatzel, but streamline. It was due to his training for straight speed. He pushes himself to the limit every single day to get faster and faster, until he is just a blur.

He is very devoted to the lord of water, not showing a single bit of emotion besides determination to get the job done at any cost, even if it means death. His strength is surprisingly not as immense as most would think, he is more attuned for speed and that is where everything went.

His battle style is to hit hard and never leave an opening for an attack. The results could be fatal, so he tries to avoid getting hit at all costs. It's not to say that he is a pushover though, being #4 says it all as he can easily overcome most enemies in the tournament.

His special ability is extremely unique. The floatzel forms an aqua jet to wrap around his body which would increase his speed by a factor of three. The problem is how much water he has to output to enable him to use it. The awakening move can hurt Jetto very easily, or even kill him due to dehydration.

His role will become more known about soon enough, and trust me… he will get seen, but who will even be able to know it was him?

* * *

 **Tsunami Cespedes:** Tsunami Cespedes is a male blastoise hailing from the water kingdom and is known as the 'Iron Frigate' due to his incredible defense. He is known to be incredibly slow, but he makes up for it 10x for the damage he can take without falling. He is currently #2 of all of the allied forces in water.

Tsunami is a veteran to fighting at an astounding 41 years old. He is 7 feet, 9 inches, and is 477 pounds. His coloration is normal besides the usual scars and cuts on his shell to show honor. He is mostly covered, but is shown to be an incredibly large pokemon underneath the shell.

He has served the most service out of any other disciple that is in the water kingdom currently. His devotion is clear, make sure that no one breaches the front line at any cost. If any try to break those words of law, they will be punished severely.

His battle style is either ranged or close with heavy blast of pulses that he can fire. Tsunami tries to rapid spin most projectile attacks to send them scattering or to launch them back at the user that sent them. His biggest weakness is his speed. The blastoise is incredibly slow and does not usually have the capacity to try and keep up with his enemies.

His special ability is his mega form. He again, is just an amplified version of himself… but can actually launch projectiles about 7x faster. This makes Tsunami a walking turret, but he cannot walk forward under rapid fire due to the strain on his body. His weakness is that he becomes slow in this form at the cost of defense and offense. He can hold this state for several days at max capacity, but can only fight for 3 hours at max load.

Tsunami is a valiant defender and it shows through with him literally.

* * *

 **Maverick Judge:** Maverick Judge is a male swampert known as the 'fatal wave' due to the strength of his punches. He isn't exactly the quickest character in the world, but he can definitely move his own weight in a pinch. He is currently #3 in the standing with water.

Maverick is another veteran to the fighting field at 36 years old. He is 7 feet, 6 inches tall, and 361 pounds. His coloration is normal besides the typical scars most fighters get with age. His arms are compared to tree trunks, and launch like a shotgun from hell.

He is mostly the same as Tsunami, and it is proven actually. So there is no need to elaborate.

His battle style is a lot like Gonzo's in a sense, but unlike Gonzo, Maverick is very un-telegraphed with most of his attacks making him hard to dodge at close range with his punch speed and size.

His special ability is his mega form. He is probably the strongest out of all the fighters in water when it is raining while he is in it due to his ability. The problem stems a lot like Tsunami though. He is a very big target when in his mega form, and his defense is not proven like the large turtle. The advantages are incredible though because it unlocks his access to earthquake and avalanche when the air is cold enough. He can hold the form for several days at a time, and several days even when under max load. He has the best control out of everyone.

Maverick's plot in the story is brief, but it shows what he is capable of.

* * *

 **Pulsar A:** Pulsar A is a bionic engineered pokemon named starmie that doesn't appear normally in nature. Pulsar is known as the ''Cyber Supernova'', considering the fact that it doesn't understand feelings and remorse. It destroys everything in its path and doesn't stop to answer anyone besides Kyogre or it's creator. It is considered as the #1 spot in the water kingdom.

Pulsar is currently 1 year old at the moment, 3 feet, 2 inches tall, and 109 pounds. The coloration seems normal, but from what most see, it's pretty damn bright. It's constantly spinning backplate is considered a blade of death due to how sharp it is.

Pulsar has seen little to no service besides the occasional scan of battle partners to learn and understand new abilities and counters. It only listens to 2 pokemon, as mentioned above.

It's battle style is lightning quick, and full of unintentional malice. The starmie can launch several arrays of attacks from it's beautiful colored purple core and it can adapt to almost any situation trying to understand the contronter.

Pulsar doesn't have an special ability and is not capable of one unless it is reprogrammed. The problem lies with… will it be controllable a that point?

Pulsar plays a huge part in the story, and in considered as a very interesting character with an unusual backstory.

* * *

**Alright! That will be the bios up to this very point. I'm not worried as to give ''too much'' away, and I'm not worried that I displayed too little.**

**I'm actually kinda excited for this point forward as it is now going to be a stepping ground into what the other kingdoms will think.**

**Regardless… thanks for reading! If you want to leave a review or ask any questions, you can ask anything you want honestly and I'll give an answer to the best of my abilities!**

**Also, a huge shoutout to Cythieus for helping me out proofreading this chapter. You can check them out on , and also on AO3! Until next time!**

**Eclipse, Out.**


	4. Nevermore

Nevermore

**Sorry about the wait, keep in mind that this will be added after everything is done. I had a few interviews to do with the military, and I help with a discord server. I postponed this chapter till Saturday for a few reasons! Anyway, now back to normal dialogue!**

**Alright my glorious fuckers. After making that bio a thing… I've been given a lot of props for the character development considering every one of them is my character. Well, that is about to change in this chapter starting this week!**

**A good buddy of mine let me ''borrow'' a character after filling out some of the little things that needed to be applied to be a candidate in the story. To be say, I was surprised to living hell with the detail that the character will be implementing, so this is going to be a longer chapter.**

**3.5k words to 6k words because of plot development. You know… cause fuck enough. Why not have more? So let me answer than. The main reason will be to not have as many plot holes as possible obviously, so that dark will probably be finished for a while in this chapter because Eclipse's fate needs to be dissolved.**

**The next kingdom I will be focusing for the main priority, will be normal or ghost. They are both going to be incredibly dark due to the theming of both of the characters that take over as the mains.**

**Anyway, I annoyed the living fuck of you guys and gals enough, get into the story already.**

**Oh.**

**And thanks for 100 views.**

* * *

_City: Yamishiro_

_Time: Dawn Break_

_Location: Mein District_

Footsteps echoed off of the stone pavement as a lone female rounded a corner at the break of morning. She wasn't exactly in the best shape, but the gray haired female didn't care in the slightest. The left side of her waist was damaged to a terrifying amount. Around her right arm was a white furred absol bleeding heavily. In her left was presumed to be the absol's left arm, fresh blood still dripping from it slowly. The white furred pokemon was Eclipse Accelsius. His chances of survival were pretty low as the zoroark carrying him was surprisingly merciful this time around. The destination was just around the corner. The hospital.

''You know that you are fucking heavy right?'' Azrin spoke to the absol forgetting in the fact that he was unconscious. It didn't help with the fact that it was so quiet outside. Usually this area of downtown was bustling with pokemon of different species from hustler's to businessmen. It just felt so out of place.

Azrin just sighed as she rounded the last corner knowing that it was open 24 hours of each day. The hospital was held in high regards due to it even saving the likes of her more than a few times. The lead doctor is kind of an oddity, but she is otherwise a relatively professional one. No wisecracks were usually made. Which to her was actually interesting, considering Azrin loves to cause trouble. It almost seemed like the zoroark was here every week, which she usually and most likely will be.

Azrin took a deep breath at the door of the hospital knowing the talking to she was probably going to receive. They seemed rather infamous to the zoroark, she usually deserved them though. Saying don't kill this, or don't take the brunt of that... typical things. The zoroark stopped procrastinating the inevitability before stepping towards the door. A slight hum was heard as the sliding doors whirred open, allowing her inside.

She then proceeded to walk into the purgatory of white, as she would call it. Everything was white. The desk, the chairs, and the Television even. White. Azrin walked past the blinding effect of dark to light and continued towards the desk instantly being greeted by an shiny umbreon who was staring down at her papers. ''How can…'' She paused for a second, swapping more papers and checking them out before looking at another and continued. ''...Help you.'' She finished.

The zoroark just smirked. ''I have a guest plus one Noctrine.'' The reply was witty and the umbreon recognized the voice immediately.

She didn't smile or chuckled at all with the joke, but remained level headed and proceeded to speak. ''Azrin, good seeing you again.'' The blue ringed female looked up from her papers directly in the eyes of the gray furred diva before glancing to her left slightly. ''Who is this particular specimen?''

Azrin almost forgot about the absol again. ''Oh!'' She exclaimed. ''This is the infamous killer that took down 20 pokemon in the area. I have plans for him, so I need you to heal him.'' The umbreon wasn't exactly showing much emotion besides a facade of happiness in the length to help. ''Alright Azrin, this is going to be a tough order, he's beaten up pretty badly.'' The umbreon then glanced to the zoroark's right before letting out an audible sigh. ''I'm guessing that's his arm?'' Noctrine already knew the answer, but wanted confirmation from the other female.

The zoroark wasn't exactly happy with the question. ''I fucking got carried away…'' She paused flustered because of the umbreon looking at her direction awaiting a continuation. ''...Again…'' Azrin finished.

This resulted in the bright blue ringed umbreon walking around the desk and taking the Absol and arm in her hands. ''Come with me Azrin.'' She said very seriously. ''I'm confronted with situations like this every day, but if we don't do work quickly this young man will lose his arm regardless.'' Noctrine contemplated the situation but pushed it aside. ''Considering what you said to me, I don't think it matters much considering who he is, but a pokemon is a pokemon.'' She then stated in an semi-flat tone. ''I must help who is in need, and apparently it's this psychopath today.''

The female zoroark couldn't help but grimace at that last comment. ''So what do you think his chances are then?'' The umbreon continued to walk into quarantine, making sure other patients didn't see the male firstly. ''Well, I…'' She paused again looking both ways down the 4 way corridors that seemed to surround the 3 individuals, then proceeded forward. ''...think it will be a thirty percent chance.''

Azrin was now nervous. ''Thirty percent chance that he will not lose it I'm presuming?'' The zoroark was anxious. Darius was not going to be happy if the chosen beast lost his dominant arm. The umbreon just continued to look forward, not in the slightest staring at the female trailing behind her. ''30 percent chance he's going to keep it.'' She said blunty with her typical steady voice never unwavering or missing a beat. She then fired another statement. ''I think you knew the answer but didn't want to accept it in all honesty.''

Noctrine was right and she really wasn't play around the chances of asking anymore possibly stupid questions at this point knowing the circumstances. These were the odds, and she was going to have to take them. ''Fine.'' Azrin said. ''Do whatever you can, just TRY to save his arm please… we kind of need him.''

The umbreon nodded as she continued to move forward in another corridor, now checking the numbers now on each door. 507. 508. 509… The numbers kept ascending. The shiny mon was looking for one in particular. ''512. This is the one. We need to get him on the stretcher stat as soon as we enter the room.'' The umbreon was now in a rush and it seemed out of place even for her to be blunt and forceful even with being punctual at the same time. She was putting a lot of work into the effort. It almost seemed like she understood the pressure.

Noctrine handed the absol to Azrin and opened the door slightly clumsy. ''Put him on the stretcher immediately. She was going through what seemed like a million actions at once. Prescriptions and such falling out of the cabinets with every motion the shiny pokemon made. She said the next comment almost in a daze in her frantic search. ''I will get the mask to put over his face so he doesn't wake up and go into shock.''

The zoroark did as she was instructed. Azrin laided Eclipse down on the stretcher stomach up getting him ready for the umbreon to operate. ''Alright it's done, what now?'' The zoroark in an unusually panicked voice. The umbreon just gave a rare smile with the now found mask in hand, putting it on the absol as soon as she could. ''Now you wait, this is where the magic begins...''

* * *

_City: Unknown_

_Time: Unknown_

_Location: Unknown_

Drips. The sound of water dropping sounded serene, and yet so devoid of anything but echoing in the air. Each one left a cascade of silence in between the drips, as the drops touched its own liquid pooling down below.

The air was dense and heavy, and darkness pursued everything in a three-hundred and sixty degree radius around. Sight did not seem possible. A lone figure sat in the dark, his knees clutched against his chest in the fetal position. His arms wrapped around them while his head rested his knees wearily. Never even perking his head up once to notice the sound as it seemed so monotone to him.

His life seemed like it had no meaning, no facial expressions had to be shown to know that. He gave up. Darkness continued around him, and he prohibited his mind from caring what has going on. Half of his left arm was missing, and he could feel himself slowly fading away a little bit at a time. There was no hope, and there never seemed to be any in the first place.

Another figure overhung in the distance waiting... stalking the figure that was upwardly curled up. He was grinning with a sickening smile, a stopwatch in his hand waiting for the inevitable time to run out. As he walked closer to the other figure, a clock could be hear ticking over and over again... each hit never misplaced as even more sound slowly filled the dark void of existence.

''Your time is running low child…'' The figure with the clock spoke with a pleased amount of malice and a slight hiss. ''Your mental state is fading now, and eventually you'll be my little toy just like your mother was…'' He laughed like a maniac after the last statement. The boy still huddled together didn't say a word, he was used to this. Failure this and failure that, what else was new.

He couldn't protect his mother, and his dad was a psychological monster that only cared about power and ways to exploit it. Death seemed like a easy way out and he could feel it drawing close. Life strands being pulled from his body slowly like a marionette being pulled at the strings. He couldn't even tell if he was awake anymore, life just seemed so… distorted.

''So how much time do I have dad…'' The huddled figure said muffled, not caring if the clock wielding figure even hear him. The figure did though, and smiled even wider. ''It's going to be a test of luck my boy, and the only way to know is by stepping in the darkness and never turning back!'' He laughed like a maniac again before speaking one last time. ''Let's hope you find your way out of this misery, because my boy… only luck will tell!''

The clock wielding figure then turned his back to the boy and walked away. The sounds of his maniacal laughter and clock getting dimmer and dimmer by the second. The sound was dying down to a drip again and the sickening silence was all but void again. There was probably some point to what the man said, and staying here was probably not a good idea, which was the only thing that could resolve in the sitting figures head. He has to stand up… but it was so fucking hard, he can't even find a reason to live. 'What did he have to lose though?' That was the only that could play in the kids head. The darkness then started to fade slightly around the figure now revealed to be Eclipse as he stood up slowly.

''I don't know how close I am to death… but I can feel it…'' The absol said while clutching his chest, speaking to no one in particular. His direction was basically empty, and he needed to get moving fast. ''Which… way is it..?'' The absol was having difficulty speaking and he needed to go with his gut feeling. The darkness may have faded around him a bit, but in reality he was far from out of the woods yet. He decided to move forward, even if it was at a shaky pace.

The male pushed himself, overcoming all pain of moving and kept limping towards a stretch of darkness. The darkness let up a little bit, and a path was revealed in the direction he was heading. A sign possibly? Doubt was going through the absol's head, but he really didn't have a choice at this point. He kept limping for what seemed like hours through a very dimly lit corridor until he finally reached another expansion of darkness, it seemed like he was back where he started.

''What… the hell..? Why… am I back in this fucking...void..?'' He managed to spit the words out slowly and ungracefully. As the words were finally spoke, a clock was heard ticking again. Closer, and closer. It was almost as if it was chasing him. Eclipse knew that he was in danger, and he needed to get the hell out of there fast. Damaged or not, he wasn't going to die here through the hands of a delusional figure. He tried to run, but it only seemed like he was hobbling at a quicker pace. He was going to have to confront it…

''Come… at… me… I'm...not...afraid…'' Eclipse spoke his voice still rough and jagged. He was obviously terrified of what was going to happen. Not many could make him seem so weak, and it was disturbing to think that they could find him this easily, while he couldn't find them. He saw a figure approach and he put up his fighting stance, which happened to be a boxer pose.

The figure came closer until it was in the light in front of him. The figure was masked in a full cloak covering everything, it has to be around the same height as him, maybe shorter. ''Obviously you don't know how to acquaint someone in your presence still Eclipse…'' The voice was feminine, very soft and well mannered. She was also nowhere as murderous in attent as the former voice. ''Did you really aim to treat your mother like that?'' She spoke again, and the question definitely took Eclipse back. She removed her hood, revealing herself to be another absol. Her eyes a shining glacier blue, while the rest of her fur was an orangish hue. A shiny.

The male couldn't help but drop to his knees and cry. Sobs echoes like a chorus throughout the empty space. It was only the two and his emotions. ''Y-y-your... d-dead…'' His hard breathing with the crying wasn't making it easy to speak. ''Why…'' He breathed out the statement as quickly as he could. ''...are…you here…'' Eclipse finally spoke out. She was quiet as she watched her 'son' saying all of this.

''You know sweetheart, I may have died, but that doesn't mean I faded away! I play a role in your mind, I'm your ''good'' as you may call it!'' She was smiling with glee from the statement she just said out loud until she spoke out the next sentence. ''Your father... well he is your evil. He tries to put you down at all costs while I try to fix everything.'' It was now in turn for the male absol to be incredibly confused.

''Wait… where... am I then..?'' Eclipse said to the figure almost weezing. She just gave him a sideways stare as if he should of known already. She replied anyway though. ''You're in your mind sweety! You are battling the brink of death currently from blood loss currently! You've been sliced up by that female rather well!'' She said loudly as a matter of fact with her happy go lucky tone. They were basically his watchers then, but they weren't the ''real'' thing. Why didn't they make themselves known then… why couldn't they… just be there. There were too many questions flooding through the absol's head, and every single one just added more. He was about to ask a few of them, but was cut off abruptly by her.

''Sweety… I know there is a lot to ask, but do know you are timed.'' She said sadly. ''You are going to have to go right now before it's too late… your awakening is waiting.'' The shiny female said before a pitfall opened underneath Eclipse. He fell in immediately screaming, trying his best to try and grasp onto something. Anything. He looked up to see his mother waving to him and she started to fade away again. His echoes seemed to carry on forever as he finally crashed down on the floor below stomach first. He lost his breath very quickly before slowly picking himself up. His body not feeling as weak as when he first started. His breathing actually regained.

The area was dark, but the absol's instincts knew that someone was there. ''I can feel your presence. Come on out!'' The absol was surprisingly forceful in tone, but that was about to change as the voice spoke in a ghastly and hollow voice. ''You know, I'm half tempted to slit your throat where you stand, but I guess I'll play fair…'' As soon as the unidentified creature spoke, all the lights came on, revealing an enormous stadium. The seats were suited for at least fifty-thousand pokemon, but it was all empty. The only thing in here with the absol, was a duplicate of himself staring across the stadium, speaking as if he was right in Eclipse's ear.

The figure was a mirror of Eclipse, besides having one ice blue eye on the right, and a red piercing one on the left. His body was surrounded by a disgustingly dark aura. His intent was just to kill, nothing more and nothing less. ''Here are the rules my brother… you can kill me, then you can wake up and gain your true awakening…'' The mirror absol then laughed like a maniac, much how to Eclipse's father would, but he continued very shortly. ''If I win though… you die, and your body is going to be exterminated from this realm of existence…'' The absol was notably thinking about his chances, but this was all he had. He had to accept and the doppelganger knew it. ''Alright, I accept.''

The mirror image just smiled and then stanced up his body, getting on all 4's, which was weird to even Eclipse, he thought immediately, 'he's a double but doesn't fight like him?'. Something would be going wrong if a mistake was made. The doppelganger was the first to make a move as he launched forward at a blinding speed, claws pulled forward ready to de-head the real absol.

Eclipse barely dodged the attack by redirecting the claw and slashing down quickly with one of his own. ''Night Slash!'' A purple hue colorated the air as the attack slammed down, piercing the hard ground underneath. A mile off from its' actual target who seemingly vanished. The doppelganger then suddenly reappeared above the real absol used an attack of his own with frightening lethality. ''Megahorn!'' The absol then spun and charged at Eclipse mid air, the real absol only able to do so much as he darted back quickly, just letting the attack graze him on his chest. Blood droplets formed as soon as the attack touched.

The pokemon could only wince in pain as he clutched his chest instinctively. He need to have a game plan, and it had to happen fast. This was life or death. He had to go risky, but it might work against an opponent that likes to get close, but you have to fight fire with fire. ''Swords Dance!'' Eclipse dropped to one knee and focused his strength into his body, unleashing all the strength he could give into his body. Swords Dance lowers your defense to increase your offense. It's risky, considering how low Eclipse's defense was as is. One wrong misplaced step could make him close his eyes forever... It had to work.

Eclipse stood and charged at the doppelganger immediately, this time swinging wider with his arms to maximize his reach. The mirror absol dodged each one effortlessly through and through, fingertips of the real absol missing by mear inches each time. He had to have a weakness… he couldn't be invisible to damage.

Another barrage of attacks were made by the real absol, left swipe, right swipe, high, low, jabs, anything that he could think of he tried… nothing was working. Hope was slowly dwindling in the eyes of Eclipse, and as it did, the doppelganger just seemed to get stronger and more aggressive. They were trading blows, and Eclipse was on the losing side of them. Jabs pierced his shoulder, and right arm. Slash marks laced all over his body. He was in bad shape. The doppelganger was otherwise silent in the battle besides a few chuckles here and there until this moment.

''Do you understand? I am what you resent! I am your darkness! I am the bringer of death! I control you! You! Are! Nothing!'' It started to laugh like a maniac again. Eclipse, knew what the creature was saying was true. He let the past control him. The tides kept crashing in his mind and they never really seemed to calm, and now he knew the reason why. This burden. This unease. The real absol finally understood why his mother was there, and it's time to wake up.

''Guess that means, I finally have to wake up then. Can't let the past control me.'' Eclipse shuffled his feet a little after saying that comment, but he kept going. ''I may be a murderer, but your the fucking reason for it Dad… I feel even sick calling you that Haze...'' He was now angry. Loud. Two things he didn't get often. ''I will end you if it means my life! Awaken!'' A disgusting dark glow started to dance around the absol, and it was starting to morph him into something different, something he didn't even like. His arms became skinnier. His legs did as well. His body shaved off weight, and wings sprouted from his back. His horns grew even more and he overall looked a lot more feminine, but it was if he turned into a death god at that very moment.

The doppelganger was shocked. Words that could not be sounded out were mumbled as Eclipse slowly approached him. He went for an attack, a quick jab. As he threw it, the mega absol caught it with ease and crushed his hand with a sickening crunch. The doppelganger screamed in realization what just happened. He was going to die. This was it.

Eclipse rushed forward and used a new move that he rarely used. ''Sucker Punch.'' His voice was almost mechanical sounding, and it didn't even seem like it was the same absol now. The real absol launched forward, and before the doppelganger could react, Eclipse was behind him… a bloody arm through his chest and out the other side. In the arms hand, has a lung and masses of blood vessels integrated around it. The fake absol dropped to his knees immediately short of breath and coughing up blood at an alarming rate. He was at Eclipse's mercy now.

The doppelganger was trying hard to speak as the arm was through him, blood coming out every time he spoke or moved. ''You'll… never… do… *cough* … anything… without… me…''

As he finished his sentence, a grim smile was placed on the face of the killer in question, and he spoke in his ghostly voice. ''Watch me…'' As soon as he said it, he beheaded the doppelganger with his claws. One quick swipe was all he needed. The body slumped over and then dropped, symbolizing that the doppelganger was no more.

The feeling was bittersweet, and even Eclipse didn't know what to do now. Before he could take one step forward, the darkness started to fade and he was standing in a rose garden, a massive one at that. The sight was breathtaking, he loved the colorful hues. The aroma that flooded the air was almost overwhelming to the senses, it beat being back in Yamishiro. ''So congratulations sweetie! You actually conquered your fears!'' Eclipse looked behind him to see his mother working in the rose garden. Again there were so many questions… but only one mattered right now. ''How do I escape now mom? Is it too late?'' Eclipse's voice was terrifying but it seemed like his mother was used to it. ''Alright, I need you to do me a favor Eclipse… close your eyes and count to three… and once you open them, if your body is still alive, then you can wake up that way. Please try it now…'' Eclipse did as instructed, they seemed too simple to be true. ''One… two… three…''

* * *

Meanwhile...

Coughing and breathing was heard in the next room follow by a loud yell. The heart rate monitor was flaring off way too many pings on Eclipse's monitor, who they presumed was dead. He was alive, and it was a fucking miracle. At least, that's what they thought. Azrin and Noctrine looked at each other. ''Well… once he wakes up, he's going to be going through hell in training.'' Azrin said nonchalantly. ''Wonder when he's going to come to.'' The zoroark made it seem more like a question than it should of been.

The umbreon looked down at her notes. ''I would give it a week, until than… postpone everything you were going to do immediately.'' The female pokemon next to the umbreon only nodded and looked at the castle in the distance and then mumbled to herself. ''Eclipse, I really hope you were worth the misery of all this trouble...''

* * *

**Ayy! We finally fucking got Chapter 4 done! **Streamers and Confetti fly everywhere****

**Only took me way too goddamn long. I don't know if it was the lack of effort, or the fact that I have to help run a pokecord server. If you guys are interested in joining the Discord server… just search it up on the DisBoard. Dialga's Time Rift. You can chat and chill with over 100 people daily.**

**Alright, that's enough advertising. Thank you so much for the people that kept on reading, chapter 5 is going to be a rather long Q/A that will probably answer all of your burning questions! I hope someone got the reference…**

**Till next time! Eclipse… out.**


End file.
